The Gordon Research Conferences bring together active researchers in a given area of research for the purpose of in-depth discussion, including the exchange of new and unpublished ideas and technology. The 1993 Conference on Hormone Action represents the 24th conference in the series. The specific aim of this proposal is to obtain partial funding for the Gordon Research Conference on Hormone Action. The conference will continue to provide a forum for the latest advances in molecular and cellular endocrinology. This is one of the few conferences that covers a wide spectrum of hormone action including discussion of hormones which act through plasma membrane receptors as well as hormones which act through intracellular receptors. Nine sessions are planned which will cover a cross section of hormone action. Several sessions will be devoted to recent developments in the study of plasma membrane receptors and their coupling to second messenger systems as well as the role of specific protein kinases and calcium in regulating cellular activity. Other sessions will examine steroid receptor structure, function and the interaction of steroid receptors with other transcription factors. In addition, the neuroendocrine regulation of gene expression will be the topic of one session. Two poster sessions are also planned for the conference. All participants will be invited to submit an abstract for the poster session giving everyone the opportunity to present data and participate in discussion. This conference brings together a diverse group of individuals ranging from basic scientists studying molecular mechanisms of hormone regulation, to physiologists and physician scientists interested in the integrative actions of hormones and their application to human disease. The limited attendance policy coupled with highly successful poster sessions, in which both younger scientists and senior investigators present their unpublished work, provides a highly favorable forum for an exchange of ideas. The Gordon Conference Foundation provides substantial support for these conferences, but cannot provide sufficient funds to cover a number of major expenses of the conference. Therefore, support from the National Institutes of Health is critical to the continuing success of the conference.